


Crystal Cell

by TerraCrystallis



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCrystallis/pseuds/TerraCrystallis
Summary: ShinRa Company's dangerous Nibelheim mission, only days away, has been assigned to First Class SOLDIERs Sephiroth, and Zack Fair, who recommends regular mercenary Cloud Strife to assist in carrying it out. To gauge Cloud's value to the mission, Sephiroth and Lazarus are putting him through  brutal training, and what ShinRa staff claim to be minuscule and harmless Mako infusions. (Takes place before FFVII & continues after Crisis Core.)





	Crystal Cell

“Ah, Sephiroth,” Lazarus said, pulling up the silver-haired SOLDIER’s chair, himself taking a seat in the tiny cubicle of a room as if to make things comfortable. “You’re just in time, as he seems to have almost reached a point of exhaustion.”

“Is that so?” Sephiroth asked. He peered through the glass that currently performed as a one-way mirror, examining the specimen. “How long has he been training this session?”

Cloud seemed to notice a calming in the assault of the simulated beasts. ShinRa often used real monsters in their experiments, but Sephiroth knew that this wouldn’t be the most difficult part for the low-ranking SOLDIER.

Lowering his sword to his side, Cloud pulled a tiny string attached to its hilt. Beads of sweat poured down his forehead, glistening across the back of his neck. When the boy glanced sideways at the one-way mirror, Sephiroth felt a rush through him as he caught a glimpse of those sapphire eyes.

“Cloud Strife has been active for…”

“The subject...”

“O-of course -- the subject.” Lazarus glanced to his left at a monitor displaying several glowing red numbers that constantly adjusted according to Cloud’s physical state. “Two hours and fourty-seven minutes. His previous parses show that he could go longer, but as you can see, his heart rate is still within the ideal parameters for your experiment. Do you still wish to go ahead with it?”

“What did the subject say - when he heard we would meet?” Sephiroth asked, ignoring Lazarus and his question.

“The subject? Well, um...he was quite pleasantly surprised. Zack insisted that this would happen...it seems that the subject has been a fan of your work for some time.”

“Hm…really…” Sephiroth peered beyond the dark room that was only lit by the red and bluish glow from the monitors. His eyes were focused only on Cloud.  “Hopefully he’ll remain a fan after this. We’ll start now, before he turns docile.”

“As you wish,” Lazarus said, his neck flushing red from the heat of too many bodies inside the stuffy quarters, or perhaps simply due to nerves. Hastily, Lazarus pressed and activated several spots on the monitor before him, and the blinding lights in the chamber before them dimmed to flood the blackening room with red. The Director passed the boy another nervous look, although Cloud would never see it. He pressed on the intercom.

_“SOLDIER,_ an audio device will be delivered. You may use it for the duration of the exercise, unless instructed otherwise.”

“O-okay,” Cloud said. “This is part of the exam?”

“Perfectly normal. Continue to take orders as requested, and you should expect to find your future results in the positives.”

Over Cloud’s shoulder, a mechanical arm descended to deliver a pair of headphones. He wiped around his neck with a towel and placed the headphones in his ears. He stood, waiting, completely oblivious to the activity’s purpose.

Giant streams of mist began to pour in around the exam room; at first, Cloud’s attention wandered in awe and confusion as if thinking somehow they’d got the wrong guy. His troubles quickly vanished; a tiny twitch of his nostril, and his eyes fluttered gently.

Sephiroth watched as Cloud took in a deep breath of the mist, his muscles spasming and then slowly beginning to relax. The First-class SOLDIER finally took his place in one of the office’s empty seats and waved his hand backwards at the unneeded staff at the back of the room, telling them to make the space clear. Two of the guards muttered their thanks and left promptly, but a soft breath lingered in the corner by the file cabinets furthest from the door.

“Hm...do we _need_ another set of hands?”

Lazarus was busy recording active data and apparently chose not to respond.

Sephiroth twisted back to turn his attention to the blonde. Something had begun to change, a stream of sweat falling from the soldier’s ear and down his neck. His headphones still in, he shook his head slightly in disbelief. A moment passed, and he still hadn’t taken his headphones out. Sephiroth harnessed most of his grin as the boy began to grow hot in the face, trying to contain his own breath, as if to deny how his body naturally performed. He looked at the floor, spurning the eyes that he knew looked in on him.

“It’s time. You can deploy the device.” Sephiroth’s sharp gaze practically shot through how Lazarus had tried to make himself look ignorant, and the silver-haired one tipped back comfortably in his seat.

The device had been kept to lie in wait in the office desk drawer drawer; Lazarus pulled it open and retrieved the covered shape. Slowly, he unsheathed it from its silken case. The guard, unable to show his embarrassment through a mask, hesitated to take it.

Both of them watched as the guard passed through the door. Lazarus’s voice echoed throughout the chamber.

“Until now, the mist has lowered your defenses to fight off what remains of your battle fatigue. Soon, you’ll find it will change drastically...the strengthened effects of which are entirely intended. Don’t try to _control_ it.”

Sephiroth stood slowly, his eyes attentive to Cloud’s every move. The boy’s teeth gritted, he endured several repeated twitches. He’d slowly begun to turn himself to face the back wall. Unknown to him, the cameras recorded him from almost every angle, enough to pick up his oddly stoic way of standing, legs wide apart, his hands crossed and hiding the front of his pants.

Another guard who had waited on the inside of the chamber followed the one who carried the device. He dragged the chair through the room towards the subject. Cloud twisted his gaze towards them, having picked up the sound through the chaos in his headphones. He shuffled a few steps back into the room fearfully.

Sephiroth pressed the button to the intercom. “Listen to them, and do as you’re told. After all, they’re only doing as _they_ are told - and so should you.”

Lazarus eyed Sephiroth, failing to completely veil his disbelief. Through the glass, Cloud skirted around the front of his chair, still wearing his navy uniform pants and a pair of soldier’s boots. His gaze avoided the guard who had placed his chair down until they had left,  leaving Cloud with only one who waited within inches.

“Your assistance is no longer required, Director. I needn't be interrupted until the experiment is over. You may return to your duties...unless, that is, you’d prefer to stay.”

Lazarus’ stare was with the boy once more, his nerves making his shoulders stiff as he left his seat. “Best of luck to your subject. All I ask is that whatever happens doesn’t come at the expensive of a life.”

“Have you ever known me to kill anyone you didn’t already wish dead?” Sephiroth asked with a snarky side-glance. Lazarus stared, but instead of answering, left in silence and the door clicked closed.

Cloud’s heart-rate persisted alongside a restless state until the guard finally approached him. Sephiroth’s voice made Cloud lift his head in the direction of the speakers above.

“Remove all articles of clothing, or allow the staff to do it _for_ you.”

Watching the guard in horrified anticipation, Cloud’s attention was divided by the orders and the continual feed of carnal sounds playing in his ears. He froze in his chair, unable to do anything but feel his body tense as the guard stepped closer. Without his co-operation or consent, the guard tore Cloud’s pants below his ankles, causing him to blush and look away. As expected, his erection bounced up from beneath his pantline in full display. Keeping the chamber at above room temperature had helped, no doubt, in reaching optimal conditions for the experiment - not to mention Cloud’s foggy, unargumentative state. The blonde’s boots shifted his entire chair across the floor as the nearby guard lunged at his bare waist. A contraption made itself attached to him, wiry and something that shouldn’t have worked with a man’s body, but yet that was its one purpose. Cloud gasped at first and struggled to catch his breath, but the contraption’s tightness around his cock quickly stole any logical thought. He released a guttural grunt, the moaning and wet slaps from his headphones hardly competing with the toy having grabbed his full attention. Sephiroth pressed a system key to alter the insurgence of mist, and the guard hurried into the control room, the door slamming shut. Once inside, the guard stared at the wall, ashamed, or possibly as frantic as Cloud was.

The device that took hold around Cloud’s cock was not a cage, but a contraption with inter-crossing wires that gradually tightened around his shaft. The boy’s expression was a mix of weariness and ecstasy, his leg twitching as if trying to find a foothold despite that he was already held in place.

_Don’t worry. This is nothing._

Cloud groaned and looked down at his groin, forlorn, the toy not playing around with the fact that his cock wanted to swell in natural response. His face turned a heavy shade of red and he threw his head back, unlocking his jaw in response to the cables squeezing around his cock. Sephiroth’s eyebrow veered upwards in curiosity as he watched the young soldier wrestle with the new technological device. With another command to the monitor, the mechanical arm returned beside Cloud and tugged the headphones from his ears with no regard of if he was done with them or not. Cloud was pained, even aggravated, as he watched the arm disappeared from his sight.

Picking up a pair of headphones from the desk before him, Sephiroth listened to them for a moment - the same desperate, lust-filled moans and sounds of fucking that Cloud had been plugged into. He was more fascinated with how easily it tempted the blonde and made him so coy; a spectacle only _he_ could properly enjoy.

As light emerged in the chamber, a more familiar whitish background appeared and the blue-green mist continued to trickle down like snow, dousing Cloud in the haze. The boy remained oddly still; surely trying to suppress frustrated and heavy breaths to avoid the toy’s sensitivity, overly receptive to his every move. If he moved his hips an inch, it sent buzzing waves of energy up towards them from beneath his shaft. If the muscles of his abdomen tensed when he was frightened or recoiling, the contraption only made itself tighter around his length. Whatever movements he made, the wires were designed to create a feathery counter-action of vibrations and zaps. Sephiroth watched Cloud’s mix of squirms and gasps as he couldn’t seem to quell the device’s relentless harassment. No matter how still he tried to hold himself, the toy still sent a wide surge of sensations throughout his cock and the entire area around his groin. “Why...ugh...me?” he asked rhetorically between breathy cries.

The mist was visibly irritating hormonally; Cloud’s hands gripped the bottom of his chair tightly, and he curved his back upwards as if grinding and thrusting despite the harness punishing him and teasing every surface of his cock.. He somehow began to want to work with the coil of wires tied to him - where once he was tolerating the throbbing sensations, he welcomed them, tracing the sensitive nerves of his shaft all the way to his tip in agonizing vibrations and making him shout.

As Sephiroth enjoyed his creation, he smoothed his wrist over the tightening crotch of his leather pants, temporarily satisfying the erection that had been throbbing underneath. He pressed a small black switch in his palm; he watched Cloud’s body jerk backwards further - the specific switch had activated a wire just under the bulge of his tip to squeeze tighter than the others; a shock-wave wound itself upwards through each of the wires from the base of his cock and pulsated, making its final halt at the targeted cord, just short of awarding him pleasure. As the wire binding him continued to thrum and buzz loudly, Cloud’s jaw opened wide and his breath stuttered - he began to move uncontrollably from side to side in his chair, his legs buckling but unable to do anything but writhe.

“Mm-!” Cloud whimpered as he tried to hold it back; the feeling instead releasing gradually as he quivered. _“Ohh~hh_ **_God…”_ **

Leaning forwards in his chair, his throbbing tip nearly met with his chest. He struggled with himself, trying to squeeze his knees together and hold them in place. He needed some sense of control, but _that_ wouldn’t give it to him. “H...aaah…”

Sephiroth was curious and interested with every bone in his body, examining the surprising amount of pleasure amidst the unwarranted discomfort and pain. The other guard had left some time ago in the impassioned experiment being made at Cloud’s expensive. Sephiroth unzipped his pants and stroked himself idly, impressed with himself at the sight of the young, defenseless boy. Through Cloud’s trembling lips, he looked as if he was making an attempt to form words.

“H-help me,” Cloud begged in a call of desperation.

Sephiroth thought for a moment as his thumb lingered on the switch. Cloud could surely use _more_ \-- he released another wave. The blinding force coursed outwards through the boy and his neck tensed; he finally had no choice but to allow his body to melt back his chair. He’d been denied of all control.

“I-I _can’t_ finish...I need something el--” a helpless growl escaped the hormonally-charged soldier which subsided into Cloud trying to catch his breath between soft moans.

Sephiroth pulled open a small metal door, enough to fit one’s hand, between the two rooms. He held a second device there until the mechanical hand picked it up and dropped it with a metal tray on the floor beside Cloud.

“Plea-ase -- take this _thing_ off of me,” Cloud pleaded through gritted teeth. His cock involuntarily twitched despite that he should’ve been numb all around. The leathery straps resisted his bodily swelling once more and Sephiroth pressed a key to allow it to relax lifelessly away from Cloud’s cock. Cloud sighed an exasperated sigh, only slightly relieved and still elated by the lack of the toy’s game of tug of war with parts of his body that had been assumed private. He reached over sloppily for the new toy, slumping down naked, his side flush with the hard floor. He examined it closely, his soft hair falling away from his eyes.

It was an object made of mostly malleable materials, long with rounded walls that Cloud didn’t hesitate to force his cock into after the ‘stress test’ he’d managed to survive. He rolled onto his back and bit his lip as he guided it with his hand, wanting more from the limited amount of friction. It wasn’t enough to carry him to the end of the fuck-hungry urges he’d been driven towards.

Cloud crawled up on his knees and sat back eagerly on his bare ass. He led the pumping motions of the onahole on his tip and over his cock in a frustrated attempt to relieve himself, but that wasn’t good enough; hardly better than the motions that he’d just tried.

“Come on…come on,” he mouthed, whispering to himself.

He positioned the fuckable toy on the floor at an angle, holding it there while he balanced himself. He slid himself in at an angle and sighed, flicking his hair back in unpunishable relief as he pounded into it. His grunts filled the air and he fucked the hole unforgivingly, watching at his own frustration disconnected from any guilt or shame as his mind was too invested now in getting off. His precum slicked on the toy’s insides, making the toy suction to him agonizingly. “Yes,” he panted. “Mmm...fuck, yes…”

Sephiroth stood, teasing himself from the dark side of the window. He wasn’t as easily pleased, but he hadn’t planned on witnessing Cloud pleasure himself in such a vulnerable state. He watched, Cloud nearing his climax - his ass muscles clenched and then gently softened, balls reddening from the agony and temptation he’d endured.

Finally, Cloud rolled over, his hair and forehead damp with sweat, the heated floor to his back. He pumped the toy quickly and aggressively up and down his length, grunting, then finally began to wince. His cum coursed into the toy surrounding him until the toy was too crowded, the pressure needing to be released. He pulled it away slightly with his hand; his cum dripped in healthy streams from his already sticky tip, across himself and all over the floor with his stomach heaving. “Uhn….ahh…” he panted as his breath slowly normalized and his eyes fell closed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed; I have it planned out pretty far into the future...any mistakes will be picked through to a better degree later on.  
> Comments, Kudos & bookmarkets, etc. always appreciated. I have a lot of projects on the go, but I really enjoyed the birth of this concept & writing it! Congrats to us on the FFVII remake news. ;) 
> 
> I just beat Kingdom Hearts 3 recently - I have a Saix x Axel fic (short/one-shot?) that I will write once I'm feeling up to it with the ability to write it out.
> 
> Art Commissions (FF Fanart, KH, etc - Yaoi & NSFW allowed):  
> toira#7216 on Discord


End file.
